Love that Transcends Dimensions
by otaku-hime20
Summary: God has given Angelique a chance to go back to Arcadia, but not for her happiness. A new era of thanatos are forming in Arcadia and Angelique and the Aube Hunters have to find a way to take them down before its too late. New characters and love rivals!
1. Chapter 1

**Neo Angelique Abyss**

**Love That Transcends Dimensions**

**Chapter 1**

Rayne looked at his research paper. _It's been 5 years, huh? _He thought as he reread the paper. Since the incident with Angelique, Rayne didn't think much but of a way to reach her. It had been a futile attempt, these past 5 years, but even if it took him a thousand years, he would still work to find a way to get to the holy land. _Even if god himself opposes, I will bring her back!_ Rayne himself had grown a lot. His hair style still remained the same, but his clothing had changed from when he was a teenager. He now wore a complete green sweatshirt and a black leather jacket with black pants. His guns were always placed on the sides. Even though he had no use for them now, he always carried them around; just as a reminder of the good times he had with Angelique back then.

"Excuse me for interrupting, professor" Erenfried said, entering his office.

"I told you to stop calling me professor, Eren" Rayne said.

"And I told you to stop calling me 'Eren' it's Erenfried."

"I guess old habits die hard, don't they?"

"Indeed they do, but that isn't what I came to discuss."

"Then what is?"

"Have you found a way to reach the Holy Land?"

"No, I haven't. Every time I get close enough to the answer, everything just stumbles apart." Rayne scratched his head in confusion.

"I guess even the gods are afraid that if you find a way everyone would want to reach something that is supposed to be left as 'unreachable'."

Rayne stared at Erenfried, anger written plainly in his eyes. "You know that the reason I want to find the answer isn't because of that!"

Erenfried patted Rayne on the shoulder. "I know, but you have to think of ever possibility, Rayne"

"You're right. Say, have you gotten taller?"

"I have; thank you for noticing!" he said with the utmost pride.

"I see. Well, that's gonna be boring because I definitely won't be able mess with you."

Erenfried rolled his eyes and said, "May I borrow this book? Jet and I will find other options to help you out with your work."

"Alright, thanks" Rayne said.

…

"J.D., You've come home!"

"I'm sorry, Andrea, but I only came to say hello to Kai and leave."

"But, why? We all miss you here the most!"

"I know, but there's someone that needs me out there and without her smiling, I'm nothing more than an artifact."

Andrea stared at him. "Are you talking about that girl that came here the last time?" J.D. remained quiet.

Andrea smiled. "What happened to her?" she asked.

"She's up there…" he pointed to the sky.

"She…she died?" Andrea yelled.

"No, she's in the Holy Land watching over all of us as the Queen of Arcadia."

"The Q-queen? She was…the queen?"

"Yes, and right now it's been five years since she left. I'm trying to find a way to be with her because she'll get very lonely being there alone. I want her to always keep smiling!"

"I see. Then I won't bother you much, but make sure to come and see the elder, he's really sad because you haven't stopped by to visit him."

"Alright, then, I will." As he walked to a field of Sunflowers, he looked at the tombstone on the floor. "Kai, I've come home!" he smiled. "You know, I wish so much that god would bring back my angel and allow her to live a happy life with us here. It's just sad that it had to be her, someone who in so short of a time meant so much to us!" The Sunflowers swayed in the breeze. "Kai, wish me luck in bringing her back to Arcadia!" J.D. got up and walked away.

….

"So, Hyuuga, what have you come here for?" Nyx asked a fellow acquaintance of his as he offered some tea.

"I came to ask if you have had any sense of helping us out."

"Oh?"

"We all want to bring Angelique back and since she brought you back, we were wondering if you had an idea of how to help us find her."

"Well…if I can think clearly, there isn't a way to bring her back, unless god himself allows it."

Hyuuga tightened his grip.

"Well, Hyuuga, I suggest you calm down and drink some tea." Erwin purred behind them.

"Oh, Erwin, come here boy" Nyx said as he sat down. Erwin jumped on the seat and allowed Nyx to pet him.

"I see he doesn't hate you as he used to."

"Probably because Erwin was a messenger of god…he could sense the evil that was inside me."

"Yeah, even that took us all by surprise." Hyuuga leaned to pet him. "Well, I won't take any more of your time, I'll be leaving for now."

"Alright then, but if you ever need to come to Hidamari Mansion, you're always welcome."

"Thanks" Hyuuga bowed down courteously at him and left.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this one so much….**

**Please R&R this story and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Angelique" God called out to her in the abyss of darkness.

"Yes, god?"

"You have done a magnificent job as Arcadia's queen, but I feel that for their good I've done you bad."

"Don't worry about me, as long as its for Arcadia, this is nothing."

"I know, dear, but even so…"

"God, please don't worry about me. I have already accepted my fate."

"I see-"

"Sir, we have a problem." One of god's messengers said.

"What is it, Elliot?"

"Sir, it seems that the Thanatos are increasing and getting even more powerful than before. If we don't find a way to stop them, I'm afraid that even Angelique-sama's prayers won't be sufficient enough to finish them."

"Oh no!" Angelique cried, sensing something was wrong. "What's happening to Arcadia?"

"Don't worry, Angelique, it'll be alright, calm down…what's going on?"

"We don't know from where, sir, but there is a great productivity of Thanatos appearing in the west area of Arcadia."

"I see…" God looked at Angelique. "Angelique, we have to send you back to Arcadia."

"But, I have to-"

"Listen to me, our primary concern is to release Arcadia of its misery. I need you to return and with your friends protect Arcadia's people."

"But, God-!"

"Angelique, our following concern is to protect you. That's why you won't go alone."

"Wait, god-!" she cried out.

"Don't worry, my child, I will never leave you alone and your friends are waiting for you." God said as he wrapped her in an enveloping light and took her to earth.

**A/N: Angelique is sent back to Arcadia! OMG! Have fun reading next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone felt something was strange. Rene looked at the sky; a light enveloped the Holy City. "Mathias, that's-….Knights!"

"Yes, Rene-sama?"

"Quickly, go and bring me the Orb Hunters and everyone that had been associated with me before."

"Right away, sir!" the guard said as he sent some other groups out of the Holy City. Rene watched with anxiety as the Silver Wood Knights galloped out of the walls surrounding the city.

"If I'm correct, then…this light…" he grabbed from his pocket the silver leaf, closing his eyes and imagining the person most dear to him. "Angelique…" he whispered softly as he opened his eyes and stared at the light, a smile coming to his face.

A few hours had passed before Rayne realized something was strange. Why did the Rhode Knights suddenly appear, moreover, why was everyone here?

"I see you guys have changed these past 5 years, huh?" Bernard questioned, trying to break the awkward silence filling the carriage.

"Yeah, we have… how about you? How's your wife?"

"She's at my house, taking care of the kids." Bernard responded to Roche's questionnaire.

"I wonder why Rene-sama has ordered us all to go to the Holy City?" Hyuuga asked from the carriage.

"Yeah, I mean, this is strange enough. Why are we all here? Hyuuga, J.D., Jet, Erenfried, Bernard, Roche, Nyx?"

"Strange is even more to come, Rayne" Nyx said.

"What?"

"Well, putting that aside, has anyone found a way to reach Angelique?" Erenfried asked.

At this everyone became quiet. "No…no clues found at all."

"Even if we did find a way, God would impose on us ever reaching her." Rayne said bitterly.

"We can't always be blaming the heavenly beings for our misfortune." Hyuuga said.

"Yes, but to take away our angel, that's cruel enough to bring about a misfortune…and no smiles." J.D. answered. During the entire ride, everyone remained in an eerie silence.

"Rene-sama is in the Silver Tree Chamber, this way if you may-…"

"We already know the way, thanks" Rayne said to the Knight.

"Hyuuga, this is a first." Nyx said as he saw Hyuuga following them from behind.

"I came here to find out what Rene-sama has to tell us all, if he bothered his time to find me, then I cannot be rude enough to ignore him and stay in the carriage."

"I see" Nyx smiled.

Rene stared at his companions. They had definitely grown these past years.

"Rene-sama, thank you for your invitation" Hyuuga-bowed down at him.

"It's alright, Hyuuga, you don't have to do that. Moreover, this isn't an invitation, it's something important I have to discuss with all of you." Everyone remained quiet, attentively listening to what he had to say. "Today, a light enveloped the Holy City. This has never happened in the past and I think that it's a sign from the heavens."

"A sign? What kind of sign would that mean?" Rayne asked.

"I know you all are still searching for Angelique, but you don't have to look anymore."

"What? What do you mean by that?" J.D. asked.

"That light signified the opening between the Holy Land and Arcadia; a holy being is descending both dimensions and arriving to Arcadia!"

"What!" everyone cheered, but Rayne remained quiet. "How are you so sure its Angelique? Afterall, it may be god himself coming down that bridge, we don't know!"

At this, everyone quieted down and stared at Rene.

"Yes, you're right; even I doubted that, but when I went to look at the portrait of Angelique, she was gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Erenfried asked.

"I mean that her image in the portrait wasn't there anymore."

"How can that be-?"

"Rene-sama!" one of the guards came to him.

"What is it?"

"We have found the 'Pond of Purity' and just like you said there's someone inside it!"

"What?" everyone ran towards the guard. "What did you see?"

"We saw a girl, and at first I panicked so I tried to get her out, but the water didn't let me even touch her."

"So the water is protecting the queen… alright then, I need you all to help out as much as you can!" Rene told them. "Marcus, take them to the pond and show there where she is exactly."

"Yes, sir!" The guard ran out of the room.

"Good luck, guys!" Rene waved at them.

"Thanks Rene!" Rayne smiled as he and the others ran after Marcus.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 for you all!**

**Note- The 'Pond of Purity' in this story is supposed to be a pond full of holy water in which only god and the heavenly beings can drink, bathe, wash, etc. No human or Arcadia(n) can touch it, that's why it repels the Silver Wood knight from getting even a millimeter close to Angelique.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**N/A: Here's chapter 4!**

Once they arrived, Rayne and the rest of the group felt their hearts drop to the pit of their stomach.

"Ange!" Rayne said as he tried to get in the water, but just as the guard had warned, the water repelled him; literally throwing him out. "Damn it! How the heck are we supposed to get to her like this?"

Nyx looked at the water and at Angelique. "Hm…if we can open it from the source, I'm sure that we can get her before the water repels us again! J.D. can you check if the energy level is low enough for us to break it?"

"Energy level is up-…"

"10% plus a rising 25% by every attack…" Jet added in.

"That's right. Judging by the immensity of its power, I'd say that there's less than 50% of a chance for us to get her out of the water." J.D. said worriedly.

"Life isn't fun without taking risks, now is it?" Nyx smiled deviously.

"Calculating speed of weapons and masters….an opening for 45 seconds before it regenerates." Jet said as he looked at the veil of water.

"Alright, let's do it!" J.D. said.

"Are we all ready?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, start!"

Nyx slashed the water with his lasso.

Hyuuga sliced it with his spear.

J.D. crushed it with his arm brackets.

Jet slammed an entire tree against it.

Rayne shot it with his guns.

Roche used his dagger knives.

Bernard threw the shuriken he had received from an interview with a ninja clan.

All in all, everyone gave it their all to give out one final blow to the veil.

…

Erenfried looked at the diagram of his laptop. "Okay, its open, one of us has to get in!"

"I'll do it!" Rayne said as he jumped inside the water. As he swam inside, he looked at the platinum hair floating in the center. "Ange!" he thought as he gave it his all to fight against the repelling force of the water.

Moments later he came out, along with Angelique!

"Are you alright?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"How is she?"

"She's alright." He responded as he pulled her out of the water.

Angelique looked even more beautiful than she had left to the Holy land. Her hair was longer and her face proved to be ageless. She was back…that's all they cared about. Strange enough, she had a small white dress wrapped around by a white ribbon. Rayne grabbed his jacket and placed it on her body, making sure that she stayed warm. "Ange, Ange wake up!" he said as he gently shook her.

"I hope that this doesn't result like her comma-"

"Shut up, Roche!" Bernard said. "Please, Little Ange, open your eyes!"

Slowly, she did.

"Ange!"

"R-Rayne?" she asked. Her voice was like music to his ears as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're back, Ange!" he cried.

"I'm sorry" she said as she gently placed her arms around his back.

"Hey hey, I get a hug with her too!" Roche said.

"Roche!" she cried as he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back Angelique!" he buried his face in her shoulder, trying to hide so much the fact that he wanted to cry.

"You've all changed" she smiled as she paid a closer attention to her friends' new look.

She noticed Roche's hair was a little longer than the last time she saw him, but he was still the same Roche. Bernard was a little more stronger-looking. Hyuuga's hair was longer than before. Nyx was still the same and so were J.D. and Jet, but even through some indefinite changes, Erenfried had been an exception. He was a lot taller, probably the same height as Rayne and Roche by now and Rayne, it was beside the point, to say that he looked hotter than he did when he was a teenager.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Ooohh this is getting me excited too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Have fun reading N.A.A!**

"Angelique! You're back!" Rene said as he ran to greet her at the entrance.

"Rene-san! I'm back!" she smiled, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad that god has allowed you to come back to us once more!"

At this she remained quiet, but smiled through her tears.

"Rene-sama, I think it'll be best if we let Angelique rest, afterall, praying endlessly for 5 years must've meant a lack of sleep and nutrition." Hyuuga said as he stood protectively behind her.

"Yes, you're right. Take her to the palace chambers, she may rest there."

"I will. Angelique?" Hyuuga asked as he brought out his hand.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san I-" she immediately felt dizzy and collapsed.

"Ange!"

"Angelique!"

"I'll take her to her room." Jet said as he bent down and picked her up.

"Ah, wait, I'll go with you Jet." J.D. said.

"J.D., it's alright, I can handle her alone."

"I know you can, but you have no delicacy towards woman since these past years."

Jet only looked at her and continued to walk towards the chambers.

Angelique lightly opened her eyes to find Jet too close to her!

She was about to scream, but he calmed her down and sat down on the chair at the edge of the bed.

"Body temperature 96 degrees, fluids: stable condition, stomach: low protein –"

"Um, Jet-san, what are you doing?"

"I am checking your body condition so that the original knows what he will make for your food."

"J.D.-san is making something to eat….it brings back so many memories." She said, again tears fell down to the blanket.

Abruptly, a hand wiped them away and as she looked at the owner of the hand, she found a smile so kind that it calmed her down completely.

"Thank you, Jet-san" she smiled.

"You're the only one I don't want to see crying…and the only one I don't want to lose…"

She could feel her cheeks growing hot.

"Oh, Ange, you're awake!" J.D said as he came inside the room with a huge plate of fruit, meat, bread, and much more. The plate looked big enough to feed the entire land of Arcadia!

"Um…I don't think I may be able to finish eating all of it…"

"You should eat at least a little, Ange, afterall, I missed cooking for you the most" he smiled.

"Alright…thank you, J.D.-san, Jet-san" she smiled.

Both smiled back.

**A/N: Wait for what will happen in Ch.6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: here's chapter 6 for those of you who love N.A.A.**

**-G.S.G.**

Angelique had a fair amount of food, but she resumed to eating as little as possible. She didn't have much of an appetite and it wasn't much of a help to be doing things that required her to use extra force.

Rayne opened the door to her room and was shocked to find her changing.

When she noticed the door was opened, she turned around, only to find Rayne completely frozen.

"Kyaa!" she screamed.

"S-sorry!" Rayne said as he closed the door and walked away, his face completely red from embarrassment.

She just couldn't believe what had happened. Rayne had seen her in her underwear! That probably was the most suspicious thing for her to wonder whether or not it had been an accident or on purpose….but then again, Rayne was never someone to be like that.

Angelique sighed. Right now, her mind had to be focused on her mission.

…..

By dinner, Rayne was still blushing as he sat in front of Angelique.

She in turn acted quite embarrassed around him.

"Are you alright, little Ange? You seem kind of red from the face." Bernard questioned as he looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine…moreover; I heard that you had married and now have two beautiful children…congratulations, Bernard-niisan!" she smiled delightfully.

"Yeah, well…at first it didn't go so well because we only began to date, until I found out that her father was the boss of the publishing company I work at and her father liked me for a great amount of time, so marrying her wasn't as much of a problem to him as it was to me."

"Why would that be a problem?" she asked.

"Well….Ellinor is a very hard working woman, but very stubborn and doesn't like it when I try to take on her burdens" he sighed.

"I don't think that matters to you, though, niisan" she smiled, noticing there was an almost proud look in his eyes as he mentioned his wife.

"What about your children, Bernard?" Roche asked.

"Matthew is barely going to go to Kindergarten while Samantha will have her first birthday in the coming month."

"I wish I could see them soon" Angelique mumbled as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

Roche laughed. "You've got some strawberry juice on your chin"

"Oh, I do-?" but before she could reach for it, he had already licked it off.

"There, its done"

"Roche!" she blushed.

"That's not very gentleman-like" Nyx answered seriously.

"I'm not a gentleman as you are, old man" Roche stated.

"Roche that was rude, you shouldn't do that!" J.D. fought.

Rayne didn't say anything. He only stared at Angelique.

"Geez, I don't see why you guys are getting angry, me and her have always been on good terms and she knows I'm just kidding…right Angelique?" he smiled as he reached out to pull her towards him, had Rayne not interrupted with a sudden slam.

"Would you stop treating her as if she was your girlfriend?"

At this, everyone became quiet.

"Professor, he was just playing around" Erenfried said.

"No, he's way too stupid to realize that he's affecting her!"

"Who are you calling stupid? You couldn't even stop her from leaving, now could you?"

"Roche! Rayne!" Angelique cried out, but they wouldn't stop yelling at each other.

"Please stop fighting!" she cried out.

Suddenly, a black Doberman appeared from the doors, a bunch of Silver Wood Knights behind him.

Angelique looked at the Doberman as did everyone else.

The dog stared at Angelique's crying face and growled at the other guys. Immediately, he stood in front of her protectively, pushing her behind him.

"Whose is that dog?" Hyuuga asked one of his fellow knights.

"We don't know, he just barged inside!"

"Elliot, I'm alright…it was just a misunderstanding…" she cried to the dog as he growled ferociously at the men in front of him.

"Elliot? Angelique do you know this dog?" Bernard asked.

She nodded and instantly, the dog transformed into a man with black hair and blazing red eyes.

"What do you think you're doing touching god's daughter?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, actually, I found out that the Queen of Arcadia is actually a name titled for those who are born in this world as God's Daughter. Elliot is a messenger of God and was sent on this mission with me to protect me."

"Mission…wait, protect?"

"Actually, I have something I need to discuss with all of you, but I need Rene-san to be here too"

"Ojou-sama, are you sure we can trust these people?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"Elliot they're my friends, my very important friends and they have always helped me when I need them-"

"We've also protected her, just so you know" Rayne answered.

Elliot only snarled…the true qualities of a Doberman appearing in his face.

"Elliot…please" Angelique reprimanded.

"Yes, ojou-sama" he bowed at her and stood protectively behind her.

**A/N: Who is this new character that has appeared? **

**Next time: Chapter 7!**


End file.
